i love you like a fairytale itachi and sasuke
by Nsnforever101
Summary: this is a story about this girl name hisa that fell inlove with sasuke when she was small but also fallen inlove with the enemy so as she meet new challenges new fears and battle's she might find out then they both may became her enemies


"Hey hey hey you hisa –chan! Hey" as the blond yelled out I continue walking , my name is hisa the idiot that's shouting my name in public is naruto my best friend. but hey I don't like the spot light shining upon me. after sasuke left I became a loner life became acing and painful it's like I was once in a fairy tale and here is the bad part. but the difference will be that it never ends. after that day I started to think and only think about sasuke brother "itachi". that's when I stop walking. naruto: hey hisa why you stop walking and why were you walking away from me! Hisa…. Um are you ok? me: yeh yeh im good. naruto: great then were going… , as I let all the vocals of the high pitched boy go into silent I then thought of him again. ok on with the story my name is hisa I have long dark black hair, dark brown eyes dark skin but at the same time light. and yes im a ninja. best of all friends naruto hinata , sakura , kiba, etc lets gets say all my people not including sakura well scratch the whole thing. sakura is my worst enemy but is one of my best why? Well because of the fact she is my sister and I have to watch out for her for I am one years older which is naruto age she's right behind me though so it makes no difference. but why is she my worst enemy well lets just say it started when she started liking sasuke and I couldn't get it threw her thick scull she couldn't win a guy by drooling all over him. long story short its another eno vs. sakura just that im not going fire over fire but water. as the scroney voice came back into my head I suddenly knew what he was saying. "um not today naruto" I knew I didn't want to conversate, eat or train I wanted to be isolated alone. I knew a new fairy tale has begun for then the boy said" its not ramen it's a mission where going after sasuke and tsunade said your going after itachi as a spy to end what begun. so we have to get the others for this will be a life or death mission.

I love you like a fairy tale (itachi and sasuke love story)

"hu hu ah ya!" hit hit hit hit as I kept pounding onto the tree with my fist just a month left before the mission. and since this mission would mean almost death, I would have to be prepared. "itachi" I whispered "what?, gain a crush on someone?" .as another voice broke into my taught I turn around instantly and then I was staring at a blond boy. but this time it wasn't naruto. "who are you and what are you doing here". villain : well let me introduce my self im deidara. me: ok deidara…. As I suddenly remember all the names from the research I have done of the akasuki group. I then knew who I was talking to. villain: don't you remember me now dear hisa when you used to play with sasuke I believe itachi had told you about me. when we kidnapped you of course someone gotten in our way but not today not now. me: like I would let you touch me and plus I have no interest in hurting you but itachi. deidara: looks like someone is fierce today you think I would come alone? We all now who you are and what you have in you. And if you want to kill itachi turn around. As I suddenly turn around there he was with those red eyes of his that put me in trance then torture then faint. "Were am i…" as I was in this room on this beautiful mattress. and then a playful boy entered the room "tobi is a good boy" "who who are you" as i wait for him to speak. "my name is tobi but of course you know my real name … that's if you remember. me: what are talking about? Tobi or..: my name is Madara your powers was once in your siblings hand but I ended it. now you living with your other sibling after you left your step mothers house well at least after the ninja brought you to the leaf village you where brought to your real parents you are the one I despise and this is your faith your destiny. (door opens) as another villain walked in I begin to feel scared even if it was the one and only itachi. – itachi: no she shouldn't remember the rest she will know when its time as he put his finger upon my head my past memories where sealed again and only to remember what happen this morning what was my goal, to kill itachi (Black out)

To be continued……


End file.
